nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Atlantis is an African nation of 148,000,000 (est.) consisting of 6 provinces owned by Lilninjabro6 . It is on the east coast of Africa. It is currently over 370 years old. 'History' Pre-Atlantis Before Atlantis was discovered, Africa was a quiet place. Most of the continent was just made of villages and small cities. We believe some of these people crossed the Mozambique Channel, and were in Atlantis before Lil Atlant arrives. Most of these people were killed shortly after due to cases of Scurvy. In the province of Kenya, an odd stone circle stands in a large, empty field. We believe that a tomb is underneath, we have never dug it up to preserve the glory of the circle Discovery It was a cold evening on July 31st. A man named Lil Atlant is sailing with two friends in the Mozambique Channel, unaware a storm is coming towards them. Then, the waves begin picking up, the boat begins to break a bit. The boat is thrown onto an island where it smashes into hundreds of pieces. When the three wake up, they expect their in Mozambique. However they find themselves in a new land. They call it Atlantis, after Lil Atlant. Soon, more people arrive from Mozambique after they're reported missing. People begin settling here. Early Years The first few years were rough. When the capital was nearly complete an earthquake struck, which devasted the city. Nearly all the population died. Then, we struck gold. In eastern Atlantis, a miner found gold while he was getting stone to build a house. This made many people move into Atlantis for gold, any they ended up living here and assisting with the construction of the city. The natives began arguing that since they came to Atlantis first, the gold should be theirs. After 2 years of arguments, they leave Atlantis and move onto the islands just north of it. Middle Years Shortly after the Gold Rush of Atlantis, the King ordered a tower be built, a tower like no other in existance. We used white stones and from the ground rose the original White Tower, the official residence for the Royal Family. They lived here until the Golden Tower replaced it. Shortly after, some people moved onto the islands north of Atlantis. Most of the natives had died out there, and we claimed the island as part of Atlantis. A small amount of gold was also found. Unfortunately the only gold that was there got lost after it had been mined. Near the end of Atlantis' Middle Years, Pacem and Vorno were created, along with several others. We became allies with both. However, Pacem killed some innocent civilians, and we terminated the alliance with them. The alliance between Atlantis and Vorno still remains, however. Shortly after Atlantis had developed Antimatter, a cargo ship transporting some crashed and caught fire. The result was a huge explosion that flattened most of Port Hampshfire and killed nearly 2,000, making it the deadliest disaster in Atlantis Recent Years In Thread 26, the NPE hosted the Olympics, which we entered, We won 2 gold, 2 silver and 4 bronze. In 2155, Sudan, Ethiopia and Somalia declared war on Atlantis. Once the war ended in 2167, their lands were put under our control. Another gold rush took place in northern Ethiopia. A miner found a fair amount of gold and a few diamonds while he was mining. People began moving to Ethiopia to get their hands on the fortune. When this ended, a riot took place in attempts to steal gold and diamonds from eachother. The riots lasted 3 months, during which 50 civilians and 10 police men were killed. In 2210, we began constructing one of the biggest projects for the Atlantis Military. We built a Space Cruiser. Capable of going 1.5x the speed of light, and the Atlantis National Space Station. Which can hold 2,000 people and was placed 6 light years away. In the year 2255, King Stephen requested a new home be built, something unlike what he's living in now. From the ground rose a new tower, this one was made out of bricks painted gold. The new home became the "Golden Tower". King James III still lives in this building. In the year 2365 the Atlantis Civil War in the province of Mozambique has been going on for 15 years, making it the longest war in Atlantis. Conflicts Between Pacem and Vorno When Pacem fired antimatter missiles with drill points at Vorno, it killed approximately 12 Atlanti civilians. King James III teleported to the home of Mike Torode, leader of Vorno immediately after. We originally planned that should Pacem do another terrorist attack, both of us would declare war. However, someone else took action before we did. E Chip arrested Pacem's leader and destroyed their military. We had a change of heart after this. We sent hundreds of Parrot planes delivering supplies and food to help them repair their nation. Their leader is still serving a 200 year sentence in a prison. Atlantis at the Olympics In Thread 26, the Winter Olympics began in the Neros-Pwnage Empire, during which Atlantis won 2 gold medals, 2 silver medals and 4 bronze medals. In Thread 33, Atlantis submitted a bid for Arretium to host the Summer Olympics IV 'Military' The Atlantis Military is quite large. It protects Atlantis, and the area against attacks. Army Main Article: Royal Atlantis Army '' The Royal Atlantis Army (R.A.A) is a group of 2,500,000 soldiers who assist the nation during war or hard times. They have 45,000 police cars, tanks and jeeps combined. They carry AK-73 machine guns during war and PFB-1 pistols 24/7. Navy ''Main Article: Royal Atlantis Navy The Royal Atlantis Navy (R.A.N) is a group of 1,000,000 marines who assist the nation during war by the sea. They have 2,000 battleships, 2,000 aircraft carriers and 10,000 submarines. Air Force The Royal Atlantis Air Force (R.A.A.F) is a group of 1,000,000 pilots who assist the nation during war by the air. They have 25,000 F-91 fighter jets, 10,000 B-91 bombers and 10,000 H-91 helicopters. Space Force The Royal Atlantis Space Force (R.A.S.F) is a group of 500,000 astronauts who assist the nation in space. The Atlantis Space Station is 6 light years away. Astronauts use Space Cruisers to reach it in 4 years. Special Ops The Special Operations in the Atlantis military are the elite of the elite. They are generally ranked Major or higher and have knowledge in Army, Navy and the Air Force. They assist in the protection of the Golden Tower as well. Federal Office of Law The Federal Office of Law (F.O.O.L) is a group of 250,000 police officers who are the elite of the elite. They do regular patrols like normal policemen, but they also assist the military quite a bit. Wars Atlantis War of 2155 Main Article: ''Atlantis War of 2155'' On a nice day, King James II is having dinner with a Sudan leader when Prince Will bursts in to tell him that Sudan, Ethiopia and Somalia have declared war against Atlantis. They politely finish the dinner then James returns to his home. Many battles are fought in the Mozambique Channel and the North-Western Indian Ocean between the enemy nations and Atlantis. During the war, Wolf Class Battleships are built, they become the pride of the Royal Atlantis Navy, 27 are built, 13 sunk, 13 were decomissioned. The final 1 is currently at Fort James National Park, which was also built in the war. Atlantis Civil War Years later after, in 2240, we purchase Mozambique, some people didn't want Atlantis to rule over them. They began the Atlantis Civil War. There have been attacks on the Mozambique Provincial Building, home of the Premier of Mozambique and roadside bombs. The death toll was at 291 Atlanti soldiers dead/missing along with 43 civilians dead/missing at the end of the war, which was in 2255. 'Culture of Atlantis' The Arts Atlanti Visual Art is dominated by Jim Frankson, the most famous painter in Atlantis. Although his career only lasted a decade before his death, he still managed to make 100 different pictures. Music is not very common in Atlantis. One of the only singers in Atlantis, Jessica Beauvais has released 5 albums, each with 10 songs. She is the most well known composer in Atlantis, as she also helped to write the national anthem. Drama is one of the things everyone loves in Atlantis. There are around 500 theatres across Atlantis, and there's always at minimum 1 play per theatre per day. In Arretium, Stephen Theatre, 5 plays are put on daily. Sports Atlanti people commonly play golf, baseball and bull riding, as they are our national sports. Other common sports are basketball, lacrosse, football, road hockey and soccer. During the Winter Olympics of thread 26, we earned 2x gold, 2x silver and 4x bronze. Fishing is also common. Fishers are allowed to fish with permission in the Mozambique Channel. National Symbols There are many symbols of Atlantis. For example, the 6 point star, which is in our flag. The dog and the bull are also well known as symbols of Atlantis. Our official tree is the Oak tree. The official flower is a pink trillium. However, the most well known symbol of Atlantis has to be the pineapple. 'Foreign Relationships' Juton Atlantis' relationship with Juton has been good. They've been allies since shortly after Juton was created. There have never been any arguments between the two nations, and they sometimes help eachother. Belozay The relationship with Belozay has not been the best. We've been allies since a couple years after Atlantis was created. They have had some arguments before, however they've been settled since. Democratic Union of Timor and Miscellaneous Locations We became allies with the DUTML shortly after they were created. Like Juton, we've had no arguments with them, King Stephen said he likes the nation's name a lot. We traded some of our land with them. Glorious Empire of the House Shortly after Atlantis was created King Charles I requested to become allies, any they accepted. The relationship is very good with them, we are still incredibly friendly with eachother Chadian State Almost as soon as Atlantis was completed, the Chadian State invited King George I over to discuss diplomatic relationships between our nations, and we've been allies since. We have traded a lot of land with them. Recently, their embassy in Arretium was bombed. State of Porschestan Many, many years after Atlantis was created King James requested to become allies with the State of Porschestan . He went over to Combay, which he says is one of the most beautiful cities he's ever been in and discussed it with Rifa. Vorno Almost immediately after Vorno was created King James went over to discuss a diplomatic relationship with Vorno. The relationship was one of our best, when Pacem attacked Vorno, we were right there and assisted them. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:African Nations Category:Atlantis